Pregnancy Musings
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Its 3 am when Jonny receives a visit from a certain redhead. What shock does she hold for Jonny? What will happen when a certain someone returns to work on Darwin?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have begun to write another story but then this popped into my head and I thought I would upload this one first.**_  
_**Hope you have fun reading...**_

* * *

I am woken by a loud constant knocking on my front door. I look over at the clock and notice that its 3 am who would be at my door at this hour. I make my way to shout at whoever wants to disturb my entire building. I pull the door open and who stands on the other side shocks me, Jac.

"Jac, why are you here attempting to wake everyone up?"

"Ummm….It may be stupid but I didn't know what to do so I thought….. Maybe….. You could help or something."

"Jac, come here." She walked in and I shut the door before I turned around to face her.

"Now what's the problem?" she looks down and refuses to meet my eyes.

"Come on Jac, is it the baby?" she mumbles something but its too quiet for me to catch.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear what you said". She looks up at me and I give her a small comforting smile.

"The baby…. It's been moving." I cannot help it and I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Jonny. I didn't know what it was and I tried to phone you but you wouldn't answer so I called a taxi over here…"

"In your pyjamas…"

"Yes in my pyjamas….."

"To tell me that my child is moving…."

"Now you make me sound stupid, I'm going to go".

"No Jac don't go, its 3 in the morning, you might as well stay."

She sighs and I see her waver but she eventually agrees to stay. I am finding it amusing watching Jac going through her pregnancy. She is like a child at Christmas when she experiences something new. Hearing our child's heartbeat, the many different cravings, the constant loo visits and now this. The one thing she won't indulge in is our child's gender. She absolutely refuses to know as she wants it to be a surprise and I respect her decision. Over the last few months since I made her cry and our little talk we have become closer than ever. She tells me if she is scared or worried about anything instead of pushing me away as she used to do and it is fantastic. I know that I want to continue our relationship but I also know that she is very reluctant to pursue it for fear it won't work out and she will be left alone. I gather one of her hands in mine and lead her through to my bedroom; I force her to sit on the bed.

"Right, you make yourself comfortable while I'll go and make us something hot to drink."

I walk out of the bedroom and head towards the kitchen. In the beginning she may have thought that this baby would disrupt our already damaged relationship but it has done completely the opposite. Pregnancy has done something amazing to the mighty Jac Naylor; she is less Naylorish at work. Much to the amusement to those at work, instead of the hormones setting in and the backlash that we were expecting to happen, we got a very emotional Naylor. The tears were daily and would happen at any time over the littlest things but she has calmed down and managed to keep her emotions in check for the last couple of weeks but everyone still walks on eggshells around her.

I manoeuvre myself into my bedroom and let a smile grace my face. She has made herself comfy under the duvet and I cannot help but wish I had her here in my bed every day. We haven't really talked about what will happen when the baby arrives, for example the sleeping arrangements. I really wish that we were together as a family under one roof but I am afraid to approach the subject with her encase she bites my head off. I pass Jac her drink and I quietly and quickly settle myself under the duvet as well. We drink our drinks in silence until she begins to speak.

"I've been thinking…"

"Always a worry…."

"Shut up Jonny. I've been thinking that maybe what we are doing is a mistake….

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 guys.  
Please enjoy reading...**_

* * *

_"I've been thinking…" _

_"Always a worry…." _

_"Shut up Jonny. I've been thinking that maybe what we are doing is a mistake…"_

_"WHAT!" _

"No need for the over reaction, I appreciate being able to hear for work. What I meant was maybe us not being together is the wrong way to go about bringing our baby up."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know Jonny, I'm not exactly an expert on these kinds of situations".

I can tell she is beginning to lose patience so I put our drinks on the bedside table and I gather her into my arms just like the time in the locker room.

"Just talk to me Jac, tell me what's going on in your head."

"The baby was moving and I was on my own. It was scary but amazing at the same time and I didn't know what to do. I was jolted awake and then I looked over onto the other side of the bed and it was empty. All I could think about was you. How you was missing out on so much because I'm too stupid to see what's staring me in the face".

"And that is..."

"I can have the perfect family if I wanted to. A baby,a whatever you are, keep my job, and be happiest I've ever been. I just... I don't... You have to help me."

"So if this your way of asking us to move in together."

"I still refuse to move into this shoe box of a flat."

"I was thinking..."

"Always a worry..."

"I was thinking we make a fresh start."

"With a baby. Normal people usually have a fresh start before this stage."

"I know Jac just listen. You are 20 weeks pregnant and how about we sell both our places and get a house. One with the picket fences, and a dog and just leave our negative past behind and just focus on the future with our baby."

"A fresh start".

"The three of us."

"I need some sleep, some of us actually want to be awake enough to do work".

"Jac."

"Can I think about it Jonny? It's not a no."

"So it's a maybe."

"Maybe. Now shut up so me and your offspring can sleep."

I make sure the alarm is set with enough time for Jac to put her face on and then I turn the bedside lamp off. Settling with her in my arms is heaven and I wish she would accept my proposition. I am dozing when I feel her body jolt.

"Jonny. Jonny"

"What is it Jac?"

She takes my hand and places it under her shirt and onto her blossoming pregnant bump.

"What am I..."

It kicked, I just felt my child kick. I know I must have an enormous smile on my face but I cannot help it. I look up at Jac to see tears in her eyes, and an equal smile on her face. It still doesn't seem real that we are having a baby together, someone that will rely so heavily on us but it will be worth it. I lean over and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

She gives me a smile in return and I know that everything will be okay. We will do this together.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is chapter three guys and I have done something that I have never done before, Joseph's P.O.V.  
Have fun reading...**_

* * *

**Jac's P.O.V**

7 months pregnant and I am at my tether end. My clothes no longer fit my body, my baby believes my bladder needs to be emptied every five minutes , and my hormones have gone haywire but one thing which I don't regret is my child and my relationship with Jonny. It has taken time but we are now at a point where I cannot see my future without him in it.

I love him irrevocably, he is such a daft idiot but he's mine and I plan on keeping him. Jonny has implanted himself into my heart and refuses to budge. We bought a house jointly last month, at first I was apprehensive because it is a commitment I haven't entertained the thought of before but it new and it's wonderful.

The house is Victorian, on the edge of Holby and has the biggest garden I have ever seen. We sold our respective places and managed to buy the first one that really captured our eyes. It's beautiful and as you can tell pregnancy has made my go all soppy. These disgusting, lovey dovey thoughts have been driving me crazy. Jonny thinks it's funny and I am thoroughly amused with his many comments aimed only to rile me up, those nights spent on the sofa have yet to deter him.

...

I have never been so bored while at work, I am banned from theatre much to my displeasure and my paperwork has long since been done so I am at a loss as to what to do. The patients are stable and the nurses are doing the obs and no new cases have been brought to Darwin so there is actually nothing for me to do.

"Jac".

"Sorry Elliot, what did you say?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just spit out whatever you wanted to say."

"As you are aware, when you leave for maternity Miss Effanga will take over your position as Consultant on the ward leaving a Registrar position open."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well the position has been filled by the board by a candidate they thought had the best experience and Jac I am sorry but the position is being filled by Joseph Byrne."

"What?"

"I have just found out from Mr Hanssen so don't shoot the messenger."

"Okay. Does he know that it is me that is going on maternity leave?"

"At the present moment no but he will be visiting the ward later so he will most likely find out."

Elliot soon left me with my thoughts. Joseph is coming back, here, to Darwin and to my life. I confessed to Jonny all that had transpired during my relationship with Joseph but seeing him in person is a lot different to my words.

"Hey, I have got a triple chocolate muffin and a fresh cup of tea specially made."

Jonny still doesn't understand the concept of knocking.

"Joseph's coming back." There I said it, better now than when he turns up.

"O-Okay."

"He's Mo's replacement, Elliot just told me."

"And you're okay with this."

"I don't know. He is supposed to be visiting the ward later so you can actually meet the man I ruined."

"Jac, I told you before that it took two to mess up that relationship. You may have ignited the dynamite but he blew it up. I don't rate any man that feels the need to hit a woman."

"Just don't get into an argument; I don't think your back will cope with another night on the sofa."

"I promise Jac".

Patience has never been my forte.

...

**Joseph's P.O.V**

When they phoned and offered me the chance to return to Darwin I was apprehensive at first but also happy so to speak. Holby is my home, regardless of my history and I want Harry and Jen to visit and see Darwin in its glory. However, the one thing I am not looking forward to is seeing Jac again. After everything that happened between us and seeing as I have moved on, I don't know how she will react. I told Jen about my history and what Jac did to me and to say she is not the most thrilled at me returning is an understatement. She will be bringing Harry at a later date but for now I will be facing Darwin all on my own.

I'm not entirely sure if Jac is even still at Holby or whether she has moved on. I went to her old flat yesterday and had no response, figuring she was at work I was about to walk away when a neighbour appeared. She told me Jac had moved out a couple of months ago so I am still none of the wiser. All I am aware of is that I am replacing a Registrar who is being made a Consultant so I take it Jac is being made a permanent Consultant on Darwin.

...

I arrive on the ward and all is quiet which is very unusual, I take it cardio is becoming a dead end job. I look around the ward and see very little presence of staff. I notice a woman who has her back to me in dark blue scrubs; she must be the pregnant Consultant. I'm about to ask where I can find Elliot when he appears around the corner followed by a nurse.

"Nurse Maconie, can you make sure Mrs Thomas is booked for a CT scan and put on hourly obs?"

"Sure."

"Oh and before you leave meet Joseph Byrne, he's Miss Effanga's replacement."

I shook nurse Maconies hand before he left to do his job.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but I thought I was replacing a Registrar."

"You are, come into my office."

I follow Elliot into his office while my head does somersaults. I am thoroughly confused. I notice the other desk is empty so I lean against it.

"You are replacing Miss Effanga as she is being made a locum Consultant while our current one is on maternity leave. Obviously you won't begin work till the maternity leave begins which will be in about a month's time but I was hoping that you could familiarize yourself with the surroundings again and meet any staff which began after your departure."

Jac must have left but I would never believe that she would leave Holby, this is her home.

Walking around Darwin, its amazing how much was still the same. I've been talking to the nurses around and I am actually excited to come back and work here again. I spot Miss Effanga at the nurses station typing away.

"Miss Effanga I believe, I am Joseph Byrne."

"Mo, please."

"Mo. So I am replacing you then."

"Temporary yeah."

I still need answers. She went back to typing and I was about to go find Elliot again when a voice I never thought I would here again boomed across the ward.

_"I swear to God if this child doesn't stop using my bladder as a football, I will castrate Jonny."_

She's pregnant.

Jac Naylor is pregnant.

I must be dreaming.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here guys.  
I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

**Jac's P.O.V**

I have been to the toilet about 50 times today; this child has definitely got Jonny's DNA. Hyperactive and constantly moving, even in his sleep he manages to move around like someone with ADHD. Walking out of the toilet I have one mission on my mind, to find the half-wit.

"I swear to God, if this child doesn't stop using my bladder as a football, I will castrate Jonny."

I spot Mo at the nurses' station so I march on towards her in search of completing my mission. I slow my walk when I notice the person next to her, Joseph Byrne. Taking a deep breath, I stand in front of them.

"Why are you smirking? Shouldn't you be doing what you are being paid for?"

"I think you are being particularly harsh on Jonny, it's not all his fault. I don't know how much you know but usually it takes two people to create a baby."

"I did not ask for my child to think that my insides are a bouncy castle."

"I cannot wait till you drop; Jonny is going to be in so much trouble."

"If you are not careful Maureen, I will make sure you repay the favour when I do drop."

"And that's my cue to leave, Mrs Thomas needs a bit of attention." Mo soon disappears leaving me behind with a very awkward silence with Joseph.

"You're pregnant."

"Did you know I have been wondering what this bump was, I was beginning to think that it was a tumour?

"Very funny, so what idiot managed to get you pregnant?"

"I won't disagree with the fact that he's an idiot but that is my business and so I would rather you didn't stick your nose in."

"I take it he doesn't know what an evil, vindictive bitch you are then."

"Just leave it."

"He doesn't does he. Ha, is he even still around? I mean who would stick around with you as the mother of their child."

I had to escape, I had to get away. My insecurities are fast flooding my system and everything Jonny has tried so hard to make me forget is rapidly cursing through my body. I slam my office door shut and breathe a sigh of relief, I do not know what I will do if the board offers him a permanent position. Sitting down at my office chair, I find my secret stash of chocolate biscuits and proceed to eat while silent tears cascade down my face.

**Joseph's P.O.V**

It never surprises how she can draw people in and then throw them away at her convenience. I will not even be shocked if it turns out that the child she is carrying is not the person's who she says is the father, if he is around but judging how her and the other woman were talking earlier I presume he is involved.

I look over at Mo I think her name is talking with Elliot and I wonder if she has been bought into her lies. I look back towards Jac's office and wonder what she is doing in there, concocting more false truths probably.

"Jonny Mac, come here a minute." I hear Mo shout.

Jonny Mac as in the Jonny they were talking about earlier, the so called father of the baby. This is just fantastic, the mighty Jac Naylor knocked up by a nurse. I wonder if she has met the parents yet, or slept with the father.

**Jac's P.O.V**

I slip away from Darwin to the peace garden, I need to get away and clear my thoughts. My baby has finally decided to sleep and while I wrap my arms around my very sizable bump, I begin to sob.  
Joseph Byrne has come back to ruin my life and I don't think I can live through the consequences again , I need to leave.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**Until next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry about the recent lack of update, I have had writers block but also some trouble with my laptop. **_

_**I will make sure to update more regularly.**_

_**Enjoy... **_

* * *

**Jac's P.O.V**

Why does life have to be so hard? I know that I made horrible decisions in the past but I was hoping that they would stay there. I am happy now, content with my life as an actual girlfriend but also as a mother-to-be, to just throw it away. I couldn't do that to Jonny, I promised myself that I would never intentionally hurt him like I did and with a child involved, running away is out of the question. But could it be the solution?

Why did Joseph have to return and cause me such turmoil? I told Jonny all about him and what I did to him with his father but all he cared and took notice about was the fact that Joseph had raised his fist to me. What am I supposed to do? I am scared, well and truly scared about what might happen.

I look at my phone and see that I must return to the ward before Jonny decides to send out a search party. Walking towards the nurses' station I see Joseph talking to Elliot, I just want this to end.

I stay in my office for the rest of the shift finishing off paperwork and it's nearing 5 o'clock when Jonny walks in without knocking, dressed out of his scrubs.

"Hey, are you okay? I haven't seen you around on the ward." He sounds genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine just catching up on paperwork, is that not allowed?" I shouldn't be harsh on him, he is only trying to help.

"Jac"

"Jonny, I'm fine just leave it"

"Okay, well I'm going to Albie's with Mo. Do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm going home. I need an early night" I sigh.

Jonny walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead and then bent down to kiss my stomach.

"I will see you two later"

He closes my office door and I breat a heavy sigh. I don't know what to do, on one hand I want to forget that Joseph exists but on the other I want to believe what he is saying. I am not worthy enough for Jonny; maybe it is best if I just leave.

**Jonny's P.O.V**

I am worried about Jac, really worried. Ever since that scumbag returned she has been quiet, reserved and so unlike herself. I know he has spoken to her and most likely said something but knowing Jac she is most likely going to do something stupid.

"Oit Jonny Mac, don't think too hard otherwise we will be a nurse down tomorrow"

"It's just I'm …." I break off my sentence when Joseph orders a beer next to me.

"I suppose I will be seeing a lot more of you two on the ward".

"Pleasure." I was not in the mood for him tonight.

"Shouldn't you be with your unborn child?" He smirks.

"Shouldn't you stick your nose in business that concerns you not other people?"

"Just making conversation."

"Well don't."

My phone begins to ring and I notice its Jac.

"Hey"

_"Jonny can you come home?"_

"Are you okay?"

_"Please"_

"I'm on my way"

"Sorry Mo, can we rearrange?"

"Yeah of course."

I run out of Albies and into my car and speed towards my home, frightened of what I may find. I pull up on the drive and quickly locked the car and madke my way through the front door.

"Jac". No answer.

I walk into the bedroom and stop in my tracks. There was Jac sitting on the bed, face stained with tears and a bag packed next to her. She's leaving

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading. **_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
